Slave Master
by goddessdee
Summary: Ryou's father had to sell Ryou, but the person to buy him was no other then the Prince of the outlaws, Akifia. Just when Ryou started to like Akifia, the prince of the dessert, Atem, steals him away. Which prince is the real monster? M for adault themes, Boy on boy, GEMSHIPPING. And later on what ever Atem and Ryou is. Rape, Lemon, Lime.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around me. Other 'slaves' as one might call them, hudled next to eachother for warmth. A tanned man, one obisavly from Egypt, was makeing his way up and down the line. He stopped infrount of me and bent down to look at me closer.

"I'll take him," he finnaly says. The 'slave master' as he called himself nodded and took some coins from the tanned man.

"Good choice, very good, but he doesn't look that strong," the fender said nodding his head. The tanned man smirked.

"He isn't for work," and with that he grabbed my arm and trough me over his shoulder like I was a potato sack. I winced as his bony shoulder went deep into my guts but I didn't make a sound. I already learned from my previous masters to hold my tounge. I was carried to a hourse where my new master set me in the saddle. He got behind me and took the rains. I silently cursed as I tried unsussfully to break the rope that had my hands. I shivered as I felt an arm wrap around me.

"So you don't fall, I don't want you to get hurt just yet," the tanned man said chuckleing. I shuddered again.

We rode like that until the town was out of sight. Seas of sand surrounded us, but the man looked calmed, for he knew his way around.

I strafed my hourse toward a large rock, hugging my new slave close. 'He would do fine in the kicten' I thought with a smirk. The fragile boy had something to him that made the tanned one shiver in delight. The boy had feminine charms, long white hair, pale skin, yes. It was hard to think he was a boy.

I got off My stead and walked clawed to the wall of rock.

"MY MEN, I HAVE RETURNED WITH A GIFT!" I shouted to my gaurds. They quickly opened the hidden gates for me with bowed heads. I graved the rains of the hourse and lead it into the fortress. I grinned at the sight.

My small empire was a large city. I was king there. I ruled all. Here, anyone got a second chance. It started when I was little and my home city was burned down. I met a band of thiefs, and quickly became their leader. Then, I grew wary of travailing and found a stone fortress abandoned. We settled there, hidding from the main empire. Many took refuge here. And I allowed that.

I stiled infrount of my palace. I picked up the small slave again and carried him inside as another servent took my stead to the stables. Inside I got a 'welcome back master!" From most of my slaves. I smirked and noticed how the slave rooms were already filled up. I huskly took the new slave into my own room.

"You are to stay in here while I find you a room of yours and you shall work in the kitchen," I proclaimed. He nodded sadly as he knew what was to come of his life. I left.

When the dark man left I huddled my knees to my chest. I hated being a slave, but my father had sold me. He needed the money. I softly cried. I knew better then to do that when my new master was around. I cried for a very long time until I op a knock on the door. I wiped away tears as the tanned man stepped into the rooms.

"Sadly, no rooms are left. But I wont give you a

way. No, not you. I cant give my slaves away... I know, you will stay with me!" He proclaimed with a smirk. Then he frowned again.

"But what about you working? The kitchens are overly filled! You need to... work here another way..." He pondered. I looked at him with sad eyes knowing full well what he was thinking. My previous masters had the same idea, but then I was tossed aside before they could put a hand on me.

He gently picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Take off your clothing," he order.

I watched as the kid took off his clothes with shaky hands. I couldn't do this to him... I couldn't take his pureity away.

When he was nude, I traced over his rib cage. The pressed out of his sides in an unhealthy manner. I tisked and rolled him over. I saw him bite his lip, waiting for pain. I wanted to take him, badly, but I just traced the spine. I shook my head at how much it showed. I noticed the small body shook, and noticed how the boy was crying. I threw the boy his clothing and he looked surprised.

"If your going to be my pet, you need to be well-fed," I said getting up and takeing a dish of food the servents brought me before I came home. The meat was still warm, as was the bread. I set the plate in frount of the pale boy who's eyes flared in hunger and want. I picked up a mound of bread and held it to the boy, who took no time at all stuffing his face. I smirked and picked up a piece of chicken.

"Say boy, what's your name?"

He looked up in shock. "R-ryou sir..." his voice trailed off, and then his dark brown eyes grow big.

"I-i'm s-so sorry! I ment master! my name is Ryou, master!" He exclaimed. "Please don't hurt me," he wimpered under his breath. I knew I wanted to kiss him, tell him its alright, but I held my self back.

"I am nither of those, Ryou, but I go be Akifia." Ryou stared at me in shock. I knew he had heard of me, my name was the most commonly heard through out the land. I smirked and grabbed a piece of bread. He looked at the meat before takeing a slice and quickly eating before I could snatched it away. I didn't care. I wanted this little fellow to be calm around me, and not so timmid. He stared into my eyes before grabbing another piece. I chuckled, which made Ryou drop his food. He flinched and picked it up off the dirty floor and opened his mouthe to eat it. I snatched it way.

"No, bad slave. Food from floor is bad," I scolded him. He flinched again and whispered 'don't hurt me' under his breath. I trough the food out the window for the animals to eat.

I sighed and gently pushed some hair out of Ryou's face. He flinched when I raised my hand, but calmed as he figured that I wasn't going to hurt him. I grinned. He finnally trusted me enough.

I saw the grin on Akifia's face. His hand was still touching my face. I stared at him. First, he made stay in the same room as him, then undress infrount of him, and then he fed me, and now he was touching my face and smileing at me. I teansed up. I knew I shouldn't, but I did, then flinched when he frowned. He withdrew his hand. I snatched another roll and started to nibble on it, watching akifia.

He slowly got up and made his way to a small room, his clostet. He returned with a lenuim outfit. He gently tossed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at it carefully. It was buitful.

"Cant have my pet looking all torn down," was all my new master said before going into another room, the bathroom. He drew a tub of water before he returned. He gently grabbed my arm and made me fallow him in. He picked up the bottem of my dress-like cloth I wore. I shivered as I felt his hand get to my waist slowly. I could hear him smirk as he took off the cloth completely. He started to undress himself, but it was faster then when he undressed me. He got into the large tub before gently tugging on my arm. I fallowed in. He gently pushed my back in the water. My heart started beating faster, but then he raised me back up and put some liquid gooy stuff in my hair and started to rub it in. 'My hair's I thought feeling stuipid. The soap smelled like lavender flowers, and after rubbing the stuff in, akifia steped back admireing me. I looked up into his hungry eyes before he turned to put some soap in his white hair also. I let the water hug me and I stared at a big bruse up the side of my legs. Akifia riansed out his hair and looked at me. He sighed and gently pushed me back then upright again. I flinched at the touched and noticed me member grow hard. I moved my legs to hide it, but akifia spotted it as soon as he backed up. He smirked and gently pushed it to the surface and then he crammed it all down his throat. I groan at this obscurity, but it felt so good I couldn't say no. I gripped the side of the tubs until my buckles grew white. I cummed. Akifia swallowed and realsing his grasp on me.

"Yumm " was all he said as he stared into my eyes. I blushed and looked away. He reached over and jerked my head towards himself and kissed me. I could feel his wandering hands up my waist. I shivered in delight. He smirked in the kiss and leaned back away from me. I wimpered alittle.

"Your not ready yet," was all he could say before he got out of the tub for me to finish washing.

I scrubbed a thin layer of dirt off my skin, watching how I went from a dull brown to a pale white. I soaked in the tub, wondering about what was up ahead of me. At least Akifia was kind, he didn't try to rape me, but he was also known as a ruthless killer, a thief. He had a bounty bigger then the sea after him.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind rest. I fell asleep in the tub, with the sootheing water.

I waited outside the bathroom door for what felt like ages. I finally got up and opened the door to find my little pet, no angle, sleeping in the tub. He looked so peaceful. I bent over the sides and carefully picked him up not wanting to wake him. I slowly dried him off, noticing all the old scars of whips and knifes on his back and frount. I cursed to myself. Why do people who do this live with themselfs? I care fully put on an old shirt of mine onto Ryou and set him on my bed. I smiled and let my hand trace ryou's jawline. He smiled in his sleep. I grinned also, for how cute Ryou was. I looked away and noticed that the sun was almost setting. I quickly put on my trade mark red cloak and walked briskly out of the room, to the stables, to my black stallion, out of town.

I awoke to my surprise in a soft, large, warm bed, around me was Akifia's shirt. I smiled at the earthy scent and stretched. Akifia was gone, but a tray was set on the table with a note.

Dear Ryou Bakura,

This food is for you. Do not be hesitent to eat. Akifia has orders to feed you until your bones don't show. We are also to respond to you like we do him, you being the Master's pet

I opened the tray. Some of the most delishes foods were there, and starring at it made my stumic turn. I picked up some grapes and plopped it in my mouth,the the eggs, then beacon, then the rest.

My plate was completely empty when akifia came into the room.

"Oh! Good mourning Ryou" he said, shocked I was up. He looked over at my plate and smiled. He ran his hand through his own hair, which was soft and white like mine. I grinned at him, causing him to chuckle.

"You look like a kid Ryou," my smile dropped at that.

"I-i'm sixteen sir," Akifia flinched. He shook his head disaproveingly and sat on the bed next to me.

"A slave at sixteen. Your too young." I frowned. It wasn't my fault I was a slave. My father was bankrupt and he had to sell me. It wasn't his choice.

Gaurds shouted from the window, breaking our stare. Akifia cursed and looked out the window.

"Ryou, no matter what, stay here," was all he said before he left. I brought my knees to my chest and stared out the door. Screaming could be heard from outside, filled with rage and murder.

It wasn't long until the doors into the large room bursted open. Five palace gaurds stormed in, two grabbing me.

"This boy was in the room," one of them shouted to the leader. The higher ranked nodded.

"Take him with us, he may have information we need," he said, jutting his head toward the door. I felt the cold metel of hand-cuffs bite into my skin as

They were shoved on me. I was roughly shoved this way and another, with a bag covering my face. I felt being frown into a smaller room, a very small room. I guessed it was a horse pull wagon. I got jossled around in that two. Finnaly it stopped and I was throw out into the rowle thrown room. The king, yami, was sitting atop his golden thrown.

"Who is this?" He said with intrest as I bowed down.

"He was found in Akifia's room. We have reason to belive he works with akifia." One of the gaurds said, spitting out the name akifia like it was a curse.

"What job do you have with Akifia?" Yami asked.

"A-a slave mylord," I answered with a shakey voice. He drummed his fingers on his armrest.

"A slave? What type?" He ask, curiosity playing at his words.

"I-i was never asigned a job..." I said, my voice not working.

"Then why were you in the tomb-robber's room?" yami asked, with such harshness I flinched.

"That was where I was residing mylord," yami leaned back in his chair.

"Well, take him to my room. For now on, he will be a bed slave, my bed slave." He said, not hiding his desire for me. I looked at the gaurds now looming over me. I obayed them, not wanting to see what would happen if I didn't. I stumbled as I walked, the gaurd's grips tight.

I was thrown into a room larger then Akifia's. Satin robes hang down the top of he windows. The large steel doors slammed shut behind me. I curled right where I was thrown and cried. I staked in this poisition until I had no tears. Then I weakly got up and took a better look around me. A large window was on the right of me. Just outside you could see the pheroh's younger brother, Yuggi, playing ball with some other kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Yugioh, has male sex (well, rape) don't skip, just skip the passage. the last part is important.  
**

* * *

It was night time when Prince Yami came into the room. I looked at him with wide eyes as he began to strip. I shook my head, anything but this.

It was moments later when I felt the cold hands grad my arms, carrying me over to the bed, and flipping me onto my stomach. Yami tore off the shirt I wore off of my back. I cried in the pillow as he ran a digit down my bony spine, stopping right before the hole. I tensed as I felt something hard press onto it. It burrowed its way into the never-before entered canal. I heard him grunt at the tightness as he quickly made his way fully inside. He took no time at all thrusting, fast and unkind. I felt the sting of blood flood out and Yami tore it up. He cummed and drew out, panting a little. He licked my lips as he reached over to stare into my red-from-crying eyes.

"That was... Fun," He said with a smirk in his voice. I only shook with my whimpers and tears. I felt him pick me up and carry the naked me into a whiten tiled room. A large bath sat in the middle, already drew up with water. Yami sat me in before going in himself. I missed the baths by myself, even if they were venomously cold.

* * *

I curled his legs with Ryou's, enjoying the fact I had a slave, even better, a bed slave. It was only for the good he was a virgin. It felt great, how tight he was. I shivered at the memory of Ryou's whimpers. No wonder Akifia took Ryou as his own. I smirked. Now he wouldn't have Ryou, I claimed him, he had my seed in him. Ryou flinched as I rubbed up his leg.

I moved swiftly in the water beside him. I took his head in my hands and lead his face into mine for a forced kiss. I felt his struggle for a second before obeying my wishes and kissed back. His mouth was like honey, so sweet, so pure.

I let one hand slip down to in between his thighs, causing him to gasp. I took the opportunity and flicked my tongue inside his mouth to explore more. When I was done with him, he would be a weeping heap on the floor, blooded for my attacks. I shivered with anticipation and moved over him, sitting on his lap.

"Now, I reward good slaves," I said in my normal demanding tone I used for the court. Ryou meekly nodded. "Are you going to be a good slave, my little Ryou?" I asked a bit softer. Ryou's eyes widen at hearing his name, for he never told me it, and here I was speaking it like a house hold word. I smirked, one of my council men, Shada, found it out for me.

Ryou nodded to my question. I was almost shocked, but I kept my cool. "Show me," I demanded in a softer tone then usual. Ryou hesitantly put his hand on my length. He started to pump slowly, making me grunt in impatient. He quickly picked up the pace and kissed my neck, right on the tender nerves some call my soft spot. I moaned and tossed my head back, not knowing why I did so, it felt so natural to do so. Ryou unhanded me as he saw the warm creamy liquid spurt out of my dick, but kept his mouth on my neck, sucking and licking the area. I shivered as I came again and started to moan, something that shocked even me.

Ryou quickly backed up and stared into my eyes. I smirked and kissed him. He didn't resist this time, but didn't kiss back either. I backed off of him and swam/crawled back to the other side. I saw him dive then come back up to wash his hair. I reached over and got a large vile of gooey liquid and tossed it at him. He barely caught it, but repositioned it in his hand to poor it onto the silky hair. It just occurred to me that with the white hair, he just might be Akifia's brother. That made me grin more. Fucking his brother would hurt more then fucking one of his many slaves.

He sat there in the water, hair up in a mess suck with the purple goo, with closed eyes. He looked so peaceful, so perfect, like that. I almost felt guilt for what i did to him, but that was quickly pushed away. The only thought in my head was i wanted more of it.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Yami exit out of the tub. I blushed as i realized his lack of clothing and shrunk into the water a bit more.

"Wash out your hair and come into bed right after, Ryou," His voice wasn't soft, nor friendly, it was do-it-my-way-or-die, like he had always spoke to me. At least he was giving me a chance, unlike what I've heard from other people, who said he even sent his mother to die for disobeying him. I didn't want to be dead, but I surely didn't want to be where I am now, force to give love that isn't real to the prince of the desert. I dunked my head to rid to soap from my whiten locks and resurface to breath before going back down.

It took a couple more tries before Ryou was satisfy the soap was gone. He tried to stand up the scream in agony from his lower back. Yami rushed in to check out if Ryou was o.k., just to see him kneeling on the ground, clutching his lower back in pain. Yami chuckled darkly, so he had just gone rough on the boy. Yami exited out of the bathroom before Ryou could see him.

My vision was slightly blurred from the pain as I tried to get up. I clutched on the sink until my knuckles went white. I slowly made my way towards the room. I couldn't displease my new master.

He was waiting for me in the bed. He watched my failer attempt to not limp. He caught me when I fell onto the bed, and pulled me onto his lap, sitting upright. I thought I was safe for that split second, then Yami pushed me, causing me to get on all fours as he grabbed my hips and trusted inside. I squeaked and tried to move away, but the pain prevented that. He kept thrusting harder and faster, reopening my hole, causing it to bleed again. He didn't stop there, no, he licked my back like a dog would a bone. He nipped it to, up the spine to my neck. He continued the licks and the nips up to my neck. He located my soft spot and nipped there hard, drawing blood. I shivered, only adding to those hurtful thrusts.

I cried a little, onto the sheet where none could see. It didn't matter anyway, Yami was too busy with my ass to care about my face. I whimpered softly, but was over-sounded by Yami's moans. He lapped up the blood from my neck, loving the bitter sweetness of it. It felt oddly good compered to my lower half.

He gripped me from behind and slowed the pumping, helping ease the pain. He started to faster as i grew hard, causing me to whimper/groan mix. Finally I came, and felt him come moments after. I felt his hot breath in my ear as he panted, making me shiver.

He pulled out and laid next to me, wiping of some of my tears. He licked the thumb he used to wipe my cheek and smirked. He was panting softly, and he pulled me closer. I heard a soft snore as he fell asleep.

A shadow moved near the guard door, no it was my imagination. I forced myself to try to sleep like my master did. A hand touched my shoulder. It was just Yami. I repeated that thought in my head and clenched my eyes tighter. I felt Yami's hands on my hips move away and I was picked up.

"Shhhh," A gentle voice soothed in my ear, warning for me not to scream. I just laid in the man's arms bridle style as he walked to the large window. I clutched onto his shirt as I felt him jump down, The moon light shone just enough to show Akifia's face and a red cloak.

He landed on a horse expertly, setting me down on the horse side ways. I shivered in the freezing cold Egyptian air. Akifia must have noticed that, for he took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. I welcomed the warmth greatly and snuggled into the cloth as Akifia rode off, out of the town, into the desert.

We rode until sun rise. My eye sight adjusted as I woke up in front of the large stone. Akifia called out to his men to let him in, which they did so hastily. Akifia got off his tired horse and grabbed his reins as he walked through out his town. I blushed slightly when I saw he wore nothing but a robe.

Servants welcomed us as we entered the large domain where Akifia lived. He brushed off any suggestions from the Slaves as we walked straight for the bedroom. I noticed how silent he was, for he hadn't talked to me since I was captured. He walked into the closet as I sat on the bed, waiting for clothing. Akifia walked out with some pants and he tossed them at me. He turned around as I got dressed. I set his robe on the back of a chair.

"That was sick, what Yami did to you! He should have never touched you unless you asked for it. You weren't even ready to have sex!" Akifia shouted to the wall. I watched him as he turned around and looked at me better. "He probity didn't even feed you, come on," He ordered as he walked past me and walked out the door. I fallowed, I was really hunger after all.

The banquette hall was full of dishes, with a lot of varieties of food. Already there were people at the tables. From guards, to peasants, to high-class people. All at the same table, chatting and laughing together. I stood still for a moment taking it in. It wasn't every day I saw this, poor and the rich getting along so well. Akifia walked over to the head of the table. He waved me over to his left. I nodded and started to walk, only to have some girl cup my ass.

"Your a fine fellow," She said, looking like a baker. She looked strong for a girl. I blushed and muttered a quick thank you before heading straight for Akifia, who was chuckling at another group of people. When I sat down, a waiter brought a dish in front of me, piles and piles of fruit, meat, bread, any thing and everything was on it.

I was half finished with my food, and stuffed. I sat up straight and took all around me. A woman in a low top and ripped up dress was sitting in front of a shirtless man, obviously flirting. I blushed and turned to look at two people walking forward towards Akifia. They looked almost the same but one had wild sandy hair that stuck up.

"Marik, if he agrees with you, it sacrifices the whole city! Plus, I can't stand not having you in bed next to me," The one with wild hair pointed out to Marik, who brushed him off and kept walking.

"Sir Akifia, there seems to be a problem, in which I have a solution," Marik said, tearing away Akifia from his chat with a group of women.

"Speak boy, what is the problem?" Akifia said with a frown.

"Akifia, there is a shortage on children, a lot have gone missing, many mothers are weeping," Marik's voice was harsh, cold. There was no friendliness in his voice. Akifia nodded, signaling he had already heard about the problem.

"And what is your answerer, Sargent Marik?" Akifia responded with just as much harshness.

"We raid the Kingdom villages. The sights have told us that it was the shoulders from the Prince that took away our children, will do the same to them!" Marik seethed, it could be heard in his his voice and the way he shook.

"Marik, its o-"

"Melvin its not 'ok', our baby is lost somewhere, for all we know, she could be raped and dead, I want my baby, i want Ishizu!" Marik cracked, He had tears running down his checks as he stared at Akifia.

"Marik, I know its rough to lose a child, but-"

"Akifia, you never had a child to begin with! how would you know!?" Marik said as he slapped Akifia. The whole room was paying attention to the fight. Akifia sat still as he let Marik vent out his anger. Melvin pulled back Marik away from their leader, hoping Akifia wouldn't kick out his lover. Akifia rose out of he seat and turned to Melvin.

"You are in trust to take care of Ryou here, Marik, come with me and tell me of this plan of yours," Akifia walked out the nearest doors. Melvin unhanded Marik and watched as he stumbled after their boss. He turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Uhh... Hi?" He greeted me. I nodded back a hello. He scratched the back of the chin and looked at the ceiling. "Wanna... go to my room? I'm sorry we can't go to Akifia's so..." I looked at him and nodded. He turned around and started to walk, allowing me to trail after him.

"Are you and... Marik brothers?" I asked as we turned yet another corner in the long dark passage ways.

"No, he's my husband," He said it matter of factly.

"Then who is Ishizu?" I asked, having to walk twice as fast to match his wide strides.

"Our child," Melvin was getting a little ticked now.

"But, a guy and a guy? How-"

"A witch's spell turned Marik into a girl for a year, we were reckless and enjoyed the form... To much, if you know what I mean," He smirked and turned yet another corner. I blushed a little at the thought and stumbled after him, tripping on a rock and falling on my face. Melvin stopped and twisted around and helped me up. "Oh, and watch your step, the way isn't as worn out as your used too," Melvin said with a bigger smirk. I said a thank you and fallowed next to Melvin so he could keep a better eye.

His room had lavender and silk every where. There was a side room that was open so you could see a room with a smaller, but still large, bed and white satin, more likely Ishizu's room. Melvin walked in front of what looked like a fireplace and sat down in one of the four plushed armchairs. I fallowed and sat in front of him.

"How old was she?" I spoke up. Melvin smile gently at me.

"16, around your age I bet," I looked at Melvin. He didn't seem that old to already have a kid in their teens. He must have noticed my confusion because he said,"Me and Marik, The witch who made Marik a girl gave up a potion to live forever in youngth. Akifia had one too, but he gave it to a woman who was dieing of old age at his door step. Me and Akifia go way back. I was one of the original thiefs, the one who took in Akifia when he was a child. We have had some really good times together. There was one time, a little baby, almost a newborn, was in the middle of the road, after crawling from his mother, and the Price's guards were in town, and were going to run it over. Akifia, I think he was 14 at the time, ran, grabbed the baby, and risked his life after getting stomped on to save it. Hes one of the most kind people I know,"

I looked at Melvin in amazement. So Akifia was more kind then he let on.


End file.
